


Only Human

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Why do I do this to myself, carmilla is too precious for this world someone help her, domestic hollstein, gentle smut, laura is an actual ball of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: Whenever Carmilla is in pain, she loves listening to Laura's heartbeat. The rhythmic thump-thump of her heart is calming, and reminds the ex-vampire that she is worth it. Laura, in turn, feels at peace when listening to Carmilla's, and together they heal each other, fighting their demons.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago, I was scared. I was lost, alone, and confused. I was unsure of my future and I didn't know what to do. Then, when all hope seemed lost, I came across the little web series that could, and I fell in love. I fell in love with the characters, the community, and the story. I am forever grateful to the Carmilla fandom for giving me hope and inspiration to write again. This, my fellow creampuffs, is a gift from me to you. Enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals.

**2:35 am, January 5** **th** **, 2018**

_Screaming. Fire. Pain._

" _I—I don't—understand," Laura was struggling to breathe, laying limp in Carmilla's hold. "S-she wasn't… supposed to be like this." Gasping. Heartache. The world was crumbling at their feet. "She… she must have known—,"_

_Carmilla, trying her best to hold in her emotions, continued to calm her beloved human._

" _It's done. At last, after all these years," Her Mother said in awe, staring at the gates of Hell before her. "I'd finally be here about to see his face again!"_

_Carmilla watched in horror as the goddess began to chant out to her lost lover. Seconds passed. Painful seconds._

_Finally, the wretched goddess spoke, "Lost, and more than lost. First among the dead. For you, I have cast off my crown and lived in chains. For you, I have shed my blood and surrendered to time. For you, I have walked barefoot into hell. Hastur Arammu Titaan, beloved, live." There was an anxious pause. "Beloved, live! Come back to me!"_

_Mattie appeared before her, her face stoic and unreadable, "Maybe he's on another call."_

" _This isn't—he should be here—he should be the first through the gates—!" She sputtered. Then, painfully, her voice like broken glass, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She wailed, "I HAVE DESCENDED INTO HELL! I have made myself a beggar and a slave! YOU HAVE TO BE HERE, YOU HAVE TO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"_

_Mattie looked onwards, at the gates of hell, "Strange he wouldn't be here. After waiting six thousand years. You didn't mess up your spell, did you? You didn't say… take something, that needed be freely given?"_

_The dean, eyes blazing with fury, turned to Carmilla and her beloved, "You want to mock me? I will show you, what it means to grieve! I may not have my beloved, but the gates are open!" Then, she is screaming her grief. "I will leave this world a wasteland of ash and bone. If HE DOES NOT LIVE, THEN NOTHING WILL!"_

_The sounds of the helicopter became louder. A flash of thunder._

" _S-so I unleashed a murderous goddess and she's ending the world. I can't tell if that's empowering feminism, or really bad PR." Carmilla laughed mentally in her mind. Even when her beautiful love is dying, she's still making stupid jokes._

" _You need to hold still." She whimpered, caressing her cheeks._

" _At least we're together. I don't want to be doomed with anyone but you."_

_No. No. No. This can't be the end, this can't be._

_Burning. Screaming. Chaos is all around them._

" _What is it?" Carmilla's lips are chapped._

_Laura got up, feeling the emptiness of her heart, "I-it almost feels like its still—,"_

_Carmilla panicked, "What're you doing?"_

" _It's okay. I think I've figured it out. The talismans are all still here. Their powers are—,"_

_Her wretched mother turned to face her beloved, "You're dying, girl. It's too late for talismans and birthday candles and wishing on a star." Her glare turned Carmilla's skin to ice, "Even I cannot stop the end now. Not as I am. This shell. This broken thing."_

_Carmilla held onto Laura, as she whispered, "I spent so long hating you and being afraid of you that I just couldn't see it. Your broken heart," The tears were pouring down Laura's cheeks, "You didn't just lose your love but because of that love they trapped you in a human body like they were chains. And fear and hatred twisted you into something you never were supposed to be. Somewhere in all that anger and darkness you lost all that hope, didn't you?"_

_There was a slight pause. "Of course, it's too late to control you. But maybe… it's not too late to give you back what they took." She sat up, and Carmilla's panic rose. "To set you free."_

" _To set me—,"_

_Laura launched herself at her despicable mother, and Carmilla's life flashed before her eyes. There was an explosion and loud ringing._

" _It worked? Cool beans." Laura said in awe, as the light shone above her. Carmilla cradled her in her arms._

" _How did you know?" She managed to whisper._

" _Followed my heart. Took a chance—that she was like us." Laura's eyes were closed now. It was getting harder to breath. "Scared. Afraid. Broken. If I gave her back to herself, if I set her free—,"_

" _Well frilly hell." Carmilla said weakly, "Four gods, six millenia and untold magic and you save the world with a freaking fortune cookie."_

" _Well. You don't get to call dibs on all the self-sacrifice." Laura joked, smiling at her love._

_Time was running out. Laura's soul was dying, and they didn't have much time together. If Carmilla had a heart, it'd be ripped open by now. Shattered. Broken beyond repair._

" _Come here." She said warily, positioning Laura so that way she was cradled in her lap._

" _On second thought, you can totally have dibs on the self-sacrifice." Laura managed._

" _You were supposed to stay safe," Carmilla reprimanded, like she was talking to a small child, "You were supposed to go back to your nice little life, Laura."_

" _Yeah, yeah," Laura uttered, "But then I wouldn't have been me."_

_The tears wouldn't stop falling down Carmilla's cheeks, "Please don't leave me. Not after all of this." She sobbed. "please…"_

" _I don't… I don't want to…" Laura finally admits, "There's still so much I want… I want to do. Like—like—," Laura took her last few breaths, and she lay limp._

Carmilla stirred anxiously in her sleep, unable to awake. She twitched violently, mumbling nonsensical words Laura couldn't understand. The young woman nervously sat upright in their bed, alerted by her girlfriend's nightmare.

"Carm," She whispered gently, lips curling into a small frown, "Carmilla, my love, it's just a dream." She shook her, placing a trail of loving kisses on Carmilla's face. "Please wake up. Oh, god, please wake up."

The ex-vampire awoke with a gasp, her eyes wild as she adjusted to the darkness and searched for her love. Tears streamed down her face without mercy as she tried to make sense of where she was. Her first instinct was to reach out for Laura.

"I'm alive. I'm here. Everything's okay," She soothed as she held her sobbing girlfriend, stroking her hair and feeling her racing heart. "I'm okay, my love." Laura reached over to turn on the light, as she positioned herself so that Carmilla can lay on comfortably on her chest, and listen to her heart beat.

It didn't matter how long they lay there. Sometimes it was minutes, or hours into the night. Carmilla's PTSD of that dreadful day never took a strain on their relationship, as they both fought their own demons. Their struggles only brought them closer together. They were blessed to have five years together; they learned what the other was thinking through body language and facial expressions. They no longer needed words to express what they were feeling. They were completely joined as a unit, their souls forever intertwined.

"Heart beat and everything." Laura sighs, kissing the top of Carmilla's head. The raven-haired woman didn't say anything in reply, listening deeply to her favorite sound. It was a pacifier for her, a substitute for that damned yellow pillow she always stole back when they were at Silas. Some days they could be just doing the most mundane of tasks, and Carmilla would out of the blue rest her ears on Laura's chest, and then kiss her passionately.

Laura hummed a lullaby she remembered from her childhood to soothe Carmilla, and thankfully her breathing turned into a normal rate. They lay together for a moment more, until Carmilla stared at Laura with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"I love you, Carmilla," Laura whispered, caressing her cheek, "I've loved you when you were a vampire and I love you now that you're human. We've been through hell and I would honestly go through it again if it means I get to have you in my arms. You're the axis that my world turns on. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I can no longer picture my life without you. You're so brave, selfless, kind and wonderful to me. And, yeah. You are flawed. And struggling. And uncertain. But it's so beautiful… the way you try." She weakly managed, knowing those were the same beautiful words Carmilla said all those years ago.

"Oh, Laura," Carmilla whimpered, crashing their lips together. They were salty with tears, but neither women cared. "Your heart is so pure to save a wretch like me." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's neck and kissed her again, "Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. For three hundred years I roamed this earth, mourning over the loss of my lost love, mourning because I was forever bounded to my mother. I know I was angry and scared and despised you for killing my Mattie, but none of that hatred compares to when I watched you die in my arms. You are the sun shining on my darkest days. I need you like I need the air to breathe and the water to drink. And every day I will make up for those months I hurt you, or made you feel unloved due to my selfishness." She sobbed and shook her head, "I'd rather  **die**  than live an immortal live without you."

"Carmilla," Laura cooed softly, tears glistening in her eyes. Her heart raced at Carmilla's declaration of love, one that she gives every day, but the tiny human never gets tired of hearing it. "I've told you over and over that I forgive you. We were tired and angry at the world around us. We were blinded by our own problems and lost ourselves in the wicked trials your mother played on us. No matter how many times we wish for the past to be over, we cannot change it. But look at us now, love. We've won. We're alive, we're still together, and we have our whole future together. And not a day goes by where I'll look at you and fall in love all over again."

Carmilla offered her a weak smile through her tears, as they kissed again. "I can't wait to start our future. Adopt a cat. Ask for your hand in marriage. Raise a family together. Grow old together." She whispered, snuggling up to Laura.

Laura giggled, taking a piece of hair out from Carmilla's ears, "Who knew the big, bad ancient ex-vampire would be so domestic?"

Carmilla smiled at her, wiping her eyes free from tears, "Only with you, dearest." She sighed, kissing her softly, "My love for you is as boundless and endless as the sea." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Laura's chest again, "Promise to never leave me."

"Well, if you keep on making declarations of love like THAT every day, I'll consider staying." Laura beamed at her, kissing her nose. Carmilla pouted at her, widening her adorable chocolate eyes, "I promise. I knew I wanted to be yours forever, right from that stupid Zeta party all those years ago. You had me wrapped around your finger since. You and your silly vampiric charms."

"Oh, so the one where you ambushed me, and accused me of kidnapping?" Carmilla teased, giving her cheek a kiss. She snuggled closer to her, if that were possible.

"To be fair, I was afraid that you were going to… you know,  _eat me_."

"Oh, but you're so exquisite, cupcake. Don't tempt me," Carmilla drawled, her old self slowly drifting back. Shivers were sent down Laura's spine, "You're so delicious that I could just eat you alive right here, right now."

"If we both weren't so tired, I'd take you up on that offer," Laura mumbled sleepily, making Carmilla chuckle. She hummed, giving her a grateful kiss, and her thumb caressed her cheek.

"God, I love you. I love you so much, Laura." Carmilla says earnestly, whispering into her ear.

"I love you too, Carmilla." She replies, smiling. She paused for a moment, caressing Carmilla's cheeks, "Are you okay?"

"Better now that you're here." The ex-vampire admits, "Do you want to know why?" She asks, and Laura nods, "Because wherever we are, I know in my heart I'll always have a home to come back to. I trust you with my soul and my heart in your hands. That no matter how shitty my days is I think of you and I smile and the world is in balance again. You are my home, Laura."

Those words struck a chord in the young woman, as tears glistened in her eyes, and now it was Carmilla's turn to comfort her.

"You stupid, useless lesbian," Laura mumbled, giggling softly. "I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"Just being here in your arms is good enough for me." Carmilla sighs, her heart feeling lighter than she had ever before. "Can we stay in all day and cuddle?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Her girlfriend replies happily. "I'll send an email to my professors and skip class today." They lay there for another moment, listening to the early morning birds chirp, and the light blue tone of the sky shine through their small apartment. Time was redundant when you were in love.

"Good night, Laura." Carmilla whispers, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"Good night, Carmilla," Laura giggles, giving her a gentle kiss, "I love you to the moon and back." Laura didn't fall asleep right away, as she positioned herself so that way her head rested against Carmilla's chest. She allowed the rhythmic  _thump-thump-thump_ , of her beloved's heart, calm her soul.

A tear slowly slid down her cheek, as she thanked her lucky stars, and realized that miracles are possible in this world. It was a comforting thought.

0o0o0o

 **3:00 pm, January 20** **th** **, 2018**

Sherman Hollis silently glowered at the black-haired beauty, his fingers nervously fidgeting at his lap. His lips were formed into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed and his posture slumped. He was deeply moved by what had just occurred, and could not formulate any words to justify his heart.

Carmilla took this the wrong way, as she let out a frustrated sigh, and sat defeated in her chair. "I knew I should have never asked. Nothing I do will change your mind."

Sherman's eyes shot up in surprise, but the cat still held his tongue. "After everything your daughter and I have been through… you still don't… trust me?" She towered over him, her expression determined, "My immortality was taken from me. I lost a sister. I lost a mother. She's all I have. I would die a thousand times over if it meant I would I would be back in her arms again. I am trying… so hard to be better for her. To be supportive, accepting, and trustworthy. Applying these instinctual skills to being a human is a lot harder than it looks. I know I… I haven't been the greatest to your daughter, when we met all those years ago. But if we haven't… and by some cruel twist of fate we've never met… I don't know what I'd do with my life. I'd be long gone."

"Carmilla…" Sherman started, but the words died in his throat.

"I'm in love with your daughter, Mr. Hollis. Since I no longer have eternity to count on, I want to live a fulfilled, human life with her. And the only way to secure that is with the promise of marriage."

"I'm assuming you already have a ring?" He asked with a weak smile.

"I bought it a month ago. I just… need your permission. Please," Carmilla whispered, getting down to her knees. Sherman's mouth parted in surprise as she took his hand. "Give us your blessing."

Tears glistened in the old man's eyes, and he hid his face from her. The young human awkwardly stepped away, giving him a moment. "I know how strange this must be for you, seeing an old man like me cry," He shook his head, "But truthfully, Carmilla Karnstein? That girl loves you with every fiber of her being. She's never been in a long term relationship because the girls she once gave her heart to trampled it. As a father, it pains me whenever Laura's heart is broken. And it pains me when she gives her heart up again for someone else. Someone who cares about her on a deeper level than I do. You came into Laura's life with a purpose. And yet, you denied that purpose and fell in love with her instead." He looked up and gave her a kind, fatherly smile. The simple action caused tears to glisten in Carmilla's eyes, ones that she's been desperately trying to hold back. "I can't imagine a better woman qualified to be my daughter's life partner. I am honored to give you my blessing in marriage."

Tears streamed down her face now, and she engulfed the old man in a hug. They held each other in a tight, wonderful embrace that filled Carmilla's heart with warmth. Sherman was the closest thing she'll ever have to a father, and for the rest of her human life, she will be forever grateful to this man.

"And you want to know what's the gosh darned strangest thing?" Sherman said with a laugh, once the two parted. "Laura came to me the other night asking about marriage too. She's been thinking about it, Carmilla, and I suggest you jump on that high horse before the opportunity slips by."

Carmilla's eyes widened with excitement, "She has? She's never spoken to me about it."

Sherman gave her a watery smile, "My daughter has a knack for bottling up her feelings until they burst. I trust that you'll tread this situation lightly if it comes up in conversation."

"Of course," Carmilla agreed, and hugged him again, "Thank you so much, Mr. Hollis."

"Please, Carmilla, you're a daughter to me now," He took her hands, "I would love it if you called me dad."

Her chest tightened, and she felt a fresh wave of tears fall down her face. The only father she'd ever had was three centuries years ago, and he shipped her off the moment she was ready for marriage. How ironic was it that she gained a second father the moment she'd begged for a proposal?

"Thank you, dad." She said again, with much more feeling. He smiled at her and simply patted her hand in response.

Laura came in the living room just then, her arms filled with books and a large backpack on her shoulders. Carmilla quickly gained control of her emotions and came over to help her girlfriend.

"Thanks, Carm. It's honestly been such a long day and I'm—," Carmilla cut her off by kissing her, causing the books to fall on the floor. "Okay… what was that all about?"

Carmilla had a bashful look on her face, "I'm just glad you're home. I love you."

"I love… you… too?" She mumbled, glancing over at her father for help. But her father could only chuckle at their actions and got up from his chair. Carmilla kissed her again, more passionately, and this time Laura didn't question it.

0o0o0o

 **7:20 pm, April 3** **rd** **, 2018**

Rain pitter pattered on the windows of their apartment and Carmilla let out a tired sigh. It was a difficult week for Laura. She's been studying late all night to prepare for her license to become a professor, and they've hardly spent any time together. Carmilla tried her best to reach out to her love, but Laura was more closed off than usual.

Days like this Carmilla would give her space, but she couldn't stay away for too long, or Laura would be at risk of hurting herself.

While Carmilla suffered with her nightmares and angry thoughts from the battle, Laura's depression was gradual, but she didn't voice her anxieties as well as Carmilla does. She's convinced she must be the strong one, be the rock for Carmilla's sake. They both go to couples' therapy, to vent out their feelings, but one could only do so much help when they know next to nothing about the supernatural world. Still, if it comes to the most mundane of emotions, their therapist tries their hardest to help.

Carmilla poured the soup into bowls for both her and Laura, tapping the counter top anxiously for a few moments. She listened closely beyond the sounds of rain and heard Laura sniffle quietly.

The ex-vampire sighs, turning the fire off the stove and hurrying over to their bedroom. There, she found her beloved sitting on their ottoman, her head leaning against the window. The world outside was gray and dreary and Carmilla wished for it to go away.

Why was her love in so much pain?

"Hey," Carmilla uttered softly, "I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine." Laura mumbled, bowing her head. Her voice cracked.

"My love, you've been studying all day. Give yourself a break."

"I said  _I'm fine_ , Carmilla." Laura hissed, shutting her eyes tight.

"You're hurting." Carmilla urged quietly, slowly walking over to her.

"Carm, I don't want you to see me like this." She mumbled, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater, "Leave me alone."

"Never." Carmilla promises, wrapping her arms around her, giving her cheek a kiss. Tears spilled over Laura's eyes as she leaned into her, finally letting all the emotions she had stuck in her mind pour out. She didn't need to say anything, just holding onto Carmilla was good enough. They held each other for a long moment, Carmilla pushing Laura onto her lap, as she rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

"Why?" Laura utters after a while, and Carmilla looked at her strangely. "Why did you choose me?" She drew out a breath, "Out of all the pretty girls in the ball, you wanted to dance with me."

Carmilla smiled, kissing her temple, "Because right from the day I burst into your room, I knew my life would never be the same with you in it. You're intoxicating, beloved. Everything you do pulls me in. When you smile, I smile. When you're hurt, I'm hurting. You're the sky that I fell through. You've convinced a centuries old vampire that she wasn't a monster, that she had feelings and a chance in this world to find love. Every time you kiss me it cracks me open and all my walls come tumbling down. When I'm with you… I feel so alive," she managed, lifting her chin, "There's a difference between you and Ell, my beloved—with my lost love, she was nothing more than a childhood fling. An escape, a chance to run away from my mother with nothing to go by but maybes and somedays. I was uncertain of my future when I met Ell, of my feelings. I couldn't picture eternity with her. But she was never meant to be my true love because she didn't accept me for all my demons. I terrified her, my mother showing my true form in the most horrible light. Ell was my past. But you, my precious soulmate?" Carmilla smiled sweetly as she wiped away Laura's tears, "You're my future. My match. I chose you because you're the only one I trust to keep my heart safe in your hands. When I glance into your eyes, I see hope. You give me the strength to keep going and live to wake another day. Our love transcends all forces of nature. We don't need rings or immortality to ensure that we have eternity forever. Every day I'll remind you how much I love you. I'll hold you and comfort you until you come back to me."

"God," Laura croaked, leaning in closer, "How did I get so lucky?" Carmilla, overcome with emotion, didn't say anything in return. She just kissed her beloved, squeezing her shoulders and wiping away her tears. "Make love to me." She whispered, a quiet plea.

"As you wish." Carmilla mumbles, enchanted by the magic that Laura placed upon her. She would do anything for her. Laura's heart thundered in her chest as Carmilla hoisted her up, carrying her like a small child. She kissed her slowly, the two getting lost in one another's love.

It was like clockwork—every time they did this it was so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. That's when you knew when you were in love—making love, in the purest of forms, never became tiring.

A nibble on Laura's ear. A hand lightly pressed on her stomach. Every time Carmilla pressed her lips on Laura's skin, she trembled with delight. Carmilla grinded her hips against Laura's without hesitation.

Laura kissed her again and again. Slowly, her hands moved towards her panties and she slid them off, and she squeezed Carmilla's arm—not to push her love away but to guide her. Laura moaned softly as her fingers became lost in Carmilla's hair, and the ex-vampire smiled. Carmilla kissed down from her stomach to her thighs, and slowly her clit, admiring the way her love wriggled underneath her.

When she found her clit, her fingers were wet and slippery with Laura's cum, as she slid her fingers in. The moan that escaped from Laura's mouth was exquisite. Her face, flushed and sweating, blushed a bright red—the most emotion she'd given all week. It made Carmilla's heart race.

"Carm, baby," She whispered, squeezing her hand as Carmilla straddled her, "I'm coming for you."

"I've got you, my love." Carmilla uttered, "Let go." She reached up to kiss Laura's jaw and nibble on her bottom lip, while her love was experiencing the high of her orgasm. "You're so beautiful, Laura." She smiles, caressing her belly with her free hand, admiring the dreamy gaze on Laura's face. She had thought that making love to her as a human would be the same, but it was exhilarating. The way Carmilla's chest rose and fell reminded her that she had a heart, and that heart beat for her one true love. It was enough to make her laugh and cry all at once.

She released her fingers from Laura's clit and she collapsed on top of her, the two of them emotionally spent. Laura leaned her head against Carmilla's chest to listen to her heart beat, letting out a relieved sigh.

They snuggled together, blankets kicked off the bed, their bodies keeping each other warm.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump…_ It was her favorite sound.

They would have lay together all night, had it not been for Laura's belly rumbling. Carmilla chuckled, leaning over to kiss the tiny bulge, "Dinner time for my cupcake."

"There's no escaping the food police." Laura rolls her eyes, a cheesy smile on her face. "I'm so blessed. You're so good to me."

"Your wish is my command, dearest." Carmilla uttered, "You have me under a spell. Not even the most powerful magic can break it."

"Good. That means my plan is working." She giggles, giving her love a kiss.

"And what is it, pray tell? You nasty minx." Carmilla grumbles, rubbing her thumb on the palm of Laura's hand.

"That you'll always love me. And no matter what, despite the odds that are thrown against us, we face the world together." Laura mumbled in kind, and Carmilla's cheeks flushed.

"Then in that case, I will happily become a slave to you. My soul is bounded to yours for all eternity. In this life and in everyone after." Carmilla promises, and tears glistened in Laura's eyes.

She bit her lip, unable to keep her composure, "Then feed me dinner, slave!" She giggled tearfully, slapping Carmilla's arm. There was a slight pause. Then, Carmilla's lips curled into a devilish smirk as she picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the kitchen. Laura's laugh was music to Carmilla's ears. She propped the tiny human on the counter, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her stomach.

"No more tears, love," Carmilla smiles, wiping away the last few stragglers on Laura's cheeks.

"I'm happy, Carm," She giggles, cupping the ex-vampire's face, "You make me happy."

"You make me happy as well." Carmilla coos, squeezing her hand. She took this moment to admire her precious girlfriend. Her adorable, after sex hair an unmanageable mess. Her flushing cheeks, plump and red. Her beautiful emerald eyes blazing and alight with love. Her lips, every second saying her name and words of love that were meant for only her ears to hear.

Three hundred years of roaming this earth. Three hundred years of loneliness, of pain, of suffering. Three hundred years all leading up to this moment in time. She'd do it all over again, every second, since it meant she'd have her beloved Laura in her arms once more.

0o0o0o

 **9:00am, May 17** **th** **, 2018**

"Hey Laura, what's up? You never usually Facetime this early." Lafontaine said with a yawn, stretching their arms. They blinked their one eye at her, smiling sleepily. They wore a rainbow-colored eyepatch today, matching their hair. Classic Laf fashion.

The Education major shrugged helplessly, "I have a few minutes before my exam starts. And, besides, I need to talk to you."

"Shoot." They nodded.

Laura nervously rubbed her hands together, a blush forming on her face. "I seriously feel like something's bothering Carm. She's been really handsy the past couple of nights—and I'm not complaining, but every time whenever we try to talk about something serious she dodges the entire conversation. Whenever something's on her mind, she will try every distraction to forget it."

Lafontaine thought for a moment, a small smile on her face, "You didn't talk to her about marriage at all, did you?"

Laura's cheeks turned even redder, "Well… she's been dropping hints, but that's about it. I even caught her looking at adoption centers the other day."

"Cats or kids?" Lafontaine asked with a small smile. Laura gave her a dull glare. The scientist knew very well that the ex-vamp was going on a current baby craze. Laura thought it was the most adorable thing. "Maybe she's thinking about it too. You know Carmilla, emotional conversations like that is something that she needs to work on." They suggested.

She groaned in annoyance, "I don't know if I can wait any longer, LaF. I honestly want to marry her. There just hasn't been the right time."

"There will be, I promise. Remember when I proposed to Perry? I was nervous as all hell, but the moment she accepted it all my worries evaporated. I knew she loved me regardless. Carmilla will do the same to you."

"Well, that's only because you have known each other your whole lives. Carmilla and I have only known each other for a short period of time."

"Laura, love is timeless. After everything you two have been through, do you honestly think how it happens will matter?" LaFontaine asked with a smile, and Laura shook her head. "Then don't sweat it. Everything will fall into place soon enough."

"I hope so, LaF. I've never been so ready in my life."

They smiled at their best friend, "You know Perry and I will be here for emotional support. Best of luck on your exam, Lau. You're going to do great!"

Laura let out an agitated sigh as LaFontaine turned off the call, and she fell backwards into her chair. She took a few deep, calming breaths, and turned off her phone for the time being. She just needed to concentrate for now. She felt completely prepared, and she needed her body to feel physically prepared as well. This exam meant everything to her—and the ultimate gateway to the next chapter of her life. Everything she's done so far lead up to this moment.

The advisor stepped out of the exam room, motioning for Laura to come in. The young woman stood up confidently, grabbed her things, and walked inside.

0o0o0o

 **1:20 pm, May 17** **th** **, 2018**

Carmilla had never been so nervous in her life, and she wasn't even the one taking the exam. Her girlfriend had shut her phone off so there was no way Carmilla could reach her. It was a nervous habit she'd acquired when she was getting used to her human body, but she would down a large coffee within the matter of seconds, and munch on chocolate. The amount of sugar she'd recently consumed during this time would put Laura's general sugar intake to shame. Her and Laura were planning to go out to dinner and celebrate—but what good would that be if she's going to have an upset stomach?

Carmilla just couldn't sit still. She could imagine her girlfriend in there, confidently taking her exam, and waiting for the results. She felt horrible that she imagined the worst-case scenario; all that hard work Laura put in going to moot. Perhaps that was another human habit she picked up—looking at the glass half empty.

Laura said that by 12:00 pm she would be finished. It's been way past that, and Carmilla was ready to flip out.

She was ready to crush the coffee cup in her hands when she received a face time, and it was Perry. Carmilla grunted in surprise. The two had been on shaky terms since the battle, and a lot of it was her fault. She could never get the image of her mother taking control of Perry's body. It shook her to the core, and seeing Perry as—well,  _Perry_ —was a difficult hurdle to manage. She also felt partially guilty that the two never got along when she was a vampire, either. The OCD fanatic always got on her nerves, and her constant fussing over Laura pissed her off.

Ever since she became human, she's been trying to rekindle old friendships. Danny Lawrence especially, even if the vampire was hard to keep contact with. Perhaps it was Laura's do-good, feel-good mantra that was rubbing off on her. So many things are changing, and it was nice.

"I haven't been able to reach Laura at all. Have you had any success?" Perry asked in a rush, just as nervous as she was.

"By this point she shut her computer and phone off. I'm honestly ready to flip out." Carmilla grumbled anxiously.

"Oh, dear. I'm so worried for the poor thing. She's prepared so much for this." She mumbled.

"I'm proud of her too, but I can't wait for this to be all over. She over-stresses and it freaks me out."

Perry gave her a kind smile, "Must be a real change dealing with mundane emotions and challenges, huh?"

"Give me a break. I'm only human." Carmilla muttered with a laugh, as did Perry.

"Oh! Did you tell her yet? That you… you know…" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Want to marry her?"

She smiled, "Today. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Regardless if she fails or passes?"

"That doesn't mean I'll love her any less." Carmilla told Perry honestly, and the ginger haired woman smiled. At least that was one thing they had in common—they would give up anything for their partners well-being. They talked casually about work, graduate programs, and their relationships for the next couple of moments.

LaFontaine became a forensic science specialist, (no surprise there) and happily inspected dead bodies for the police. They were greatly inspired by their job, and on the side would spend hours in their lab creating new experiments. Perry worked as a nurse in a hospital, and the two would often be working on the same cases. They were a great team, working on human and supernatural expeditions. They often called in Carmilla for help if they needed an extra hand, which resulted in her getting closer to the ginger twins.

Kirsch, everyone's favorite man-child, recovered from being a human smoothie and decided to take up business with Laura's dad, Sherman. Together they host an anonymous support group for anyone who is inquiring about the supernatural world. Then, on most days he's out searching for Danny, asking near and far where the rouge vampire would be. He was a man on a mission and nobody could stop him. Carmilla understood—when you were in love, nobody else mattered.

Carmilla was in mid-rant about why some fast foods are so greasy when she spotted Laura, her face stricken with an odd expression of grief and joy. Tears were streaming down her girlfriend's face, and she hurriedly shut off the phone.

"Laura!" She exclaimed, running over to her. Laura dropped her bags on the floor and jumped into Carmilla's embrace, a strangled laugh escaping her lips. "Laura, what happened? Oh my God, is everything okay?"

"Carm… Carmilla!" She sputtered, gripping onto her shoulders. "Everything is great! Everything is wonderful!"

"Tell me everything. What happened?" Carmilla urged, holding onto Laura's elbows—something that the both did when they were anxious about something.

"Carmilla… Carmilla look…!" She said through a shaky whimper, and showed her girlfriend the official license. "You should now address me as Professor Hollis."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want," She said with a laugh, and twirled her girlfriend around. She kissed Laura passionately, and held onto her tight, "Laura. Let's celebrate. Let's go to Paris."

"Paris? Wait, right now?"

"Yes! Of course, we're going to go right now! What better reason could we have?!" Laura laughed in agreement, and she nodded. "Let's pack our bags and leave within the hour."

The young woman followed her beloved, words of love still dancing on her tongue, but all she could do in this moment was marvel in silent victory.

0o0o0o

 **10:00 pm, May 18** **th** **, 2018**

They had traveled all of Paris within a day. It was a gorgeous city, and Laura was so overcome with emotion that she cried. She had achieved her dream goal to travel here—and even better, she traveled here with the love of her life. How many chances does a person get to experience that in their lifetime?

Her and Carmilla took a nightly stroll on the streets, their minds awake and their hearts full. Neither were tired or ready to stop for the day. She noticed, however, that Carmilla's stride was getting slower, and her face serious. She was fiddling with something in her right pocket, her lips twitching ever so slightly.

Nearby, a small band played a romantic melody when they saw the couple.

"Carmilla," Laura said just above a whisper, and her love turned to face her. "I just wanted to say that I've had a wonderful time here with you. Truly, thank you for doing all this for me. I love you."

"Laura Eileen Hollis," Carmilla said confidently, looking deeply into her eyes. "Words cannot describe how much I love you." She took in a deep breath, and held Laura's hands, "When we first met, I admit your prissy, snobbish attitude pissed me the hell off. You were so… full of yourself and so, so helplessly naïve. I knew you couldn't help that, but I had a difficult time relating. We've… gone through so much throughout the years. With battling ancient demons, goddesses, and trying to save Silas University, I'm still… in shock by how we've grown. By how our relationship has grown. From friends, to best friends, to lovers, to girlfriends, and I know we're young. But I can't imagine my life at this point with any other woman. You're changed me, Laura. And for the longest time I was wondering if it was for the better or for worse. After the recent events with my mother, I know it's for the better. You've helped me see the goodness in everything, Laura. The goodness that's in me, for the most part." She got down on one knee, and Laura choked back a sob.

"Marry me." Laura said with a gasp, taking Carmilla by surprise. "Carm, I'm so ready for this. I want us to marry."

"I have a trip to Paris prepared, a speech, I bought the ring, and yet you still beat me too it?" She asked with a bemused laugh.

Laura fought through something that sounded like a laugh and a sob, "I've honestly been thinking about this for a while. There has just never been the right time. Carmilla, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed down Carmilla's cheeks as she pulled out the ring, slipping it onto Laura's finger, nodding all the while. "Is that a good enough answer for you?" She asked through her tears, her voice laced with all the love in the world.

"Oh, God Carm," Laura giggled, "Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes."

The young human picked up her love in her arms, and twirled her around. "Laura, I may no longer be immortal, but I'd rather live a happy, fulfilling human lifetime with you than have an eternity of loneliness."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Carmilla Karnstein." Laura breathed, and kissed her. The two were holding each other in a tight embrace, underneath the Eiffel Tower. Two souls finally intertwined into one, bounded together, for a pure lifetime of memories. They didn't leave their spot until there was a slight chill to the air, and the couple left back to the hotel room. There, they became warm again, making love into the early hours of the morning, showing each other everything that was meant to be said all those years ago.

**THE END**


End file.
